Children have specialized needs in almost every aspect of their care. Clinical research that involves pediatric and adolescent populations requires a different perspective that may not always be represented in trials designed for the adult population and can create barriers to achieving advances in clinical care. The goal of the Pediatrics Function is to expand the magnitude and scope of pediatric clinical and translational research within GaCTSA. The Pediatrics Function will do this by: 1) Facilitating the development and execution of innovative clinical and translational research in areas specific to child health, 2) Promoting child health equity research by increasing the number of researchers and studies focused on minority health and facilitating greater engagement and participation of underrepresented minorities in pediatric research, and 3) Developing and implementing innovative medical technology solutions to major child health problems.